Odio Amarte
by Nayru A
Summary: El es el chico mas popular de la Universidad. Ella la chica mas fria e insensible. Ambos tienen vidas muy diferentes... ¿Podran complementarse el uno al otro? No apto para mentes sensibles en capitulos mas adelante... REVIEWS!
1. El inicio de una obsecion

Hola! Este es mi segundo Lemon (bueno, realmente espero que se convierta en eso). Ya tengo planeado casi todo el fic asi que solo me falta pasarlo a la compu... Espero que les guste...  
  
**********  
  
En las inmediaciones del distrito de Nerima, en Tokio, se vivía una gran agitación debido al primer dia de clases de los universitarios de Todai, la maxima casa de estudios de todo Japon. A ese lugar se dirigía Ryo Akiyama, que aun no lograba asimilar como había logrado quedar ahi unos cuantos años atras, ya que había dudado (Y aun dudaba) de sus facultades para con las matemáticas y todo lo que se refería a algebra. El joven caminaba mochila en mano, en pantalón gris claro y una camisa lisa de botones y manga larga, todas las chicas por donde pasaba se le quedaban mirando, y no era para menos, si Ryo era el chico mas popular de toda la sección de Diseño Grafico, y a sus escasos 22 años ya había roto incluso su propio record de chicas, incluso no nada mas había andado con todas las de Diseño, sino que tambien con las de Ingeniería, Medicina, Arquitectura, Comunicación, y otras facultades de Todai. Podría decirque que gracias a el la mitad de las chicas de la universidad ya no eran virgenes, e incluso muchas de esas chicas aun lo seguían procurando a pesar de no tener nada formal ni pareja estable. Junto a el, en su grupo estaban Hirokazu Shiota y Kenta Kitawa, un par de compañeros de grado inferior que se le pegaban como chicle, segun ellos para atraer a las chicas. Para desgracia del castaño Akiyama, nada mas entró en el aula de clases, ambos chicos se le pegaron como chicle, a la vez que la mayoria de las chicas miraban al castaño como hipnotizadas.  
  
- Que traes Ryo? - preguntó el castaño Shiota - Alguna novia nueva durante las vacaciones?  
  
- No chicos, no alguna... algunas que es otra cosa...  
  
- El conquistador no cambia - respondió el joven Kitawa, ajustandose su par de gafas - y tampoco pierde el tiempo... romperas tu record este año?  
  
- Pues creo que solo sera con las de primero, ya que las demas caen muy facil...  
  
Los tres chicos se dirigieron a tomar asiento, aunque fueron interceptados por todas las chicas nuevas de primer año que querian entablar aunque fuera una conversación con el castaño Akiyama. Tan ocupados se encontraban Kitawa y Shiota de abrirse paso entre las fans, que no se dieron cuenta cuando una presencia femenina desconocida para ellos entró y los empujo, mas bien empujó a Ryo, que cayó de espaldas al piso.  
  
- ¿Oye que te pasa?!  
  
El castaño solo pudo llevar sus ojos azules hacia la chica que estaba frente a el, no pudo notar bien su figura debido al pantalón negro que ella llevaba, pero aun asi posó su vista en ella, mirando a una pelirroja de hermosos ojos amatista, y a pesar del pantalón, pudo notar un poco de su anatomía por la blusa de manga corta negra que ella llevaba. La pelirroja lo miró con odio y no levantó ni movio un solo dedo para tratar de ayudarlo, solamente apartó de su rostró uno de los mechones que caían en sus hombros y se dispuso a continuar su camino.  
  
- Fuera de mi camino...  
  
- ¿Perdon?! - mencionó el, arqueando una ceja y levantandose algo intranquilo.  
  
- Si no te hubiera empujado no me hubieras dejado pasar - le caminó por un lado - idiota...  
  
Ella se alejó y se sentó en uno de los ultimos lugares, mientras que Ryo intentaba evitar que su par de acompañantes intentaran tomar represalias contra la pelirroja.  
  
- Calmate Kazu - le decía Akiyama a su delgado amigo - no es para tanto, es el primer dia, no quiero problemas...  
  
- Por si no te fijaste, ella no se rindió a tus encantos cuando te vio - le recriminó Shiota.  
  
Eso era cierto, el castaño Akiyama hizo conciencia y repasó todo lo sucedido, dando en la realidad de que esa pelirroja no había puesto cara de perrito faldero al verle, mas bien había puesto cara de pocos amigos y lo habia mirado desafiante.  
  
- "No puede estar pasando - pensaba el castaño para si mismo - o estoy perdiendo mi toque o ella es una marimacha completa"  
  
Durante todo lo que duraron sus clases del dia estuvo pensando en eso, ya que recordaba incluso que el había andado con varias lesbianas declaradas, aunque después de andar con el se regresaban al buen camino, con tan solo haber tenido una de las grandes "noches de pasion", como el las llamaba. Al final de la clase el trio de chicos siguió siendo asediado por las chicas de primero, que mas que nada buscaban a Ryo. De repente Kazu se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja era la unica chica en todo el campus que no seguía al castaño.  
  
A medio dia se la encontraron casualmente en una cafetería, leyendo un libró y con un refresco en la mano. El joven Akiyama se safó de sus mas recientes admiradoras y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la pelirroja, ante la sorpresa de Hirokazy y Kenta, que simplemente se quedaron inmoviles al ver lo que su idolo estaba por hacer.  
  
- Hola pequeña pelirroja - mencionó al sentarse en la silla del frente - puedo hacerte compañía?  
  
Ella lo miró por encima del libro, sus ojos violeta lo miraron con firme fiereza, mas luego volvió a bajar la mirada al libro.  
  
- Largate...  
  
Al castaño se le cayó su mundo perfecto en el cual ninguna chica lo había rechazado, desde que entro a la universidad ninguna le había dicho no, en cuatro años, ninguna... hasta ese momento.  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Que... que fue lo que dijiste? - mencionó Ryo entre varios tartamudeos y arqueando una ceja - Acaso escuche bien?  
  
- Dije que te largaras - mencionó la pelirroja, con la voz seca y sin sentimiento - ¿O que? te lo separo por silabas o te lo deletreo? Lar-ga-te, L-A-R-G-A-T-E!!!  
  
El castaño la miró con sus profundos ojos azules, pero la pelirroja lo ignoró, haciendo que el se levantara y se fuera hacia donde estaban hirokazy y kenta, que solamente miraban asombrados al castaño, que había sido rechazado por aquella pelirroja.  
  
- No se preocupe Alteza - dijo Kazu, utilizando el apodo con que normalmente se dirigían el y Kenta a Ryo - siempre puede recurrir a otra... usted sabe... Yuki, Himiko... Kira...  
  
- Tienes razon Kazu, no se porque me obseciono con esto - respondió el castaño, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida - si el place lo puedo conseguir facilmente, como siempre lo he hecho...  
  
- Asi se habla Alteza! - dijo Kenta.  
  
- Bueno, me voy al club de Soccer, hoy hay entrenamiento, nos vemos mañana...  
  
El castaño se fue del lugar con todo y mochila, hacia las canchas de Soccer. Trato de hacerle caso a las palabras de sus dos compañeros, intentando borrar el primer rechazo de su historia.  
  
- Que bueno que llegaste Akiyama! Te necesitamos en el medio campo - gritó un chico castaño, con unos goggles en la cabeza - Y no salgas con eso de que te mueves mejor como portero, porque eres un fiasco...  
  
- Ja ja! Sigue diciendo eso Takato y te meto un gol!  
  
- Y yo te meto el gol por ahi si no te callas y te pones a jugar!  
  
El castaño de goggles era uno de los amigos que tenía en el equio de soccer, y aquel que le presentó a Ryo a la mayoria de las chicas con las que había salido. El entrenamiento lo pasó en normalidad, aunque en los vestidores Takato fue el que comenzó con una platica muy peculiar.  
  
- Saben, por fin voy a dar el paso con Juri... - mencionó el castaño de goggles - ella y yo llevamos ya dos meses hablando de lo mismo...  
  
- Te vas a echar la soga al cuello Matsuki - mencionó el castaño ojiazul - lo que deverias de hacer es llevarte todo con calma, probar nuevos horizontes...  
  
- Ay Akiyama, tu lo que deverías de hacer es dejar de andar de casanova - interrumpió un chico de lentes y cabello azul marino - luego no dejas nada para los demas...  
  
- Tu lo dices porque no has vivido Henry - respondió Ryo - esperate a que lo pruebes...  
  
- ¿Que? ¿El sexo? - mencionó el joven llamado Henry - eso con la persona que yo ame.  
  
- Lo que dice Henry es cierto - respondió Takato - no puedes tener sexo con cualquiera, luego esta lo de las enfermedades de transmisión y el SIDA... no es bueno tener varias parejas...  
  
- Pero para eso tambien existe la proteccion, que no se les olvide.  
  
- A ti no se te escapa ninguna... ¿Verdad Akiyama?  
  
- Pues que te dire Henry... que se me fue una...  
  
- Ay no manches - respondió Takato, ya listo para salir hacia otro lado - ¿A poco?  
  
- Pues si... - le respondió Ryo, ya listo tambien.  
  
- Esa chica que te rechazo no sabe lo afortunada que es - dijo Henry, terminando de vestirse y poniendose sus lentes oscuros - bueno, yo me voy, mi vamilia me espera a cenar...  
  
- Yo saldre con Juri, a ver si ya quiere dar el paso... ¿Y tu Ryo?  
  
- A la mejor llamo a Himiko... no se...  
  
Camino a su casa, Ryo pensó bien las cosas, todo el camino pensó por primera vez en su situación. Siempre había sido conocido como un conquistador, que ninguna chica se le escapaba, ademas facilmente podía conseguir chicas para las "noches solitarias", las cuales eranunas tres veces por semana. Definitivamente ese primer día lo había afectado demasiado. Siguió caminando hacia su casa, y como obra del destino volvió a chocar con alguien a tan solo un par de cuadras: la pelirroja.  
  
- ¿Otra vez tu chica? - mencionó el, mirandola de arriba a abajo.  
  
- ¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Puedes dejar de andar siguiendome?  
  
- No te estoy siguiendo, pero si crees que lo estoy haciendo tal vez deba!  
  
- ¡Estupido! ¡Por tu culpa llegare tarde!  
  
La chica lo miró con sus ojos violetas de arriba a abajo, para luego pasarle por un lado, mas el la detuvo del brazo.  
  
- ¿Por qué eres asi? ¿Acaso no te interesan los hombres?  
  
- No me interesa tener relacion alguna con un playboy aprovechado ¿O que? ¿Niegas que querias llevarme a tu cama? - ella volteó y lo miró de frente, directamente a los ojos - ¿O que? ¿Crees que no se quien eres? Eres Ryo Akiyama, el chico mas "popular" de todo el campus, que cree que solo por eso tiene derecho a acostarse con cuanta chica se le ponga enfrente, pero no... te has encontrado a la piedrita de tu zapato, porque yo, y escuchame bien para que capte tu unica neurona que tienes, porque yo no voy a caer en tus redes, en ninguna de tus trampas comunes y corrientes, porque a mi, no me interesan los hombres depravados y pervertidos como tu...  
  
Dicho eso la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo al lado contrario de a donde iba Ryo. ¿Acaso eso era lo que las chicas pensaban de el? ¿Que el era un pervertido que trataba a las mujeres como objeto de placer? ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando eso a esas alturas de su vida?  
  
- "Con un demonio Ryo, calmate, no te debe de afectar..."  
  
El moreno llegó al departamento que compartía con su padre, el cual era pintor y se la pasaba de viaje la mayoria del tiempo, buscando paisajes y personas para plasmar en sus cuadros; con lo que ganaba de eso, mantenía el departamento y parte de la universidad del chico, el cual siempre estaba solo por dichos viajes que hacía su padre, aunque las veces que el estaba solo era asediado y perseguido por las chicas, y varias de ellas terminaban en su cama. Ese dia no era la excepción, en cuanto dio un paso dentro del departamento y vio a una de ellas.  
  
- Yuki... que... que haces aqui?  
  
- Pues ya vez... vine a hacerte compaía... ya que estas muy solito...  
  
Yuki era una castaña hermosa, con una cabellera reluciente, ojos café oscuro peentrantes, además de una piel blanca y suave, segun Ryo, ya que la había tenido muchas veces, pero esa chica era una verdadera pesadilla, mas aun asi el castaño Akiyama a veces la llamaba.  
  
- Vamos a tu habitación cariño - respondió la joven castaña, acercandose a el muy seductoramente - te tengo tu regalo de inicio de curso...  
  
La chica castaña lo llevó hasta la habitación, donde comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, a despojarse de sus ropas y a encender la pasión en la cama, haciendo el amor con extrema locura. Quien sabe porque, pero el chico se imaginaba a la pelirroja en el cuerpo de Yuki, al besarla, al tocarla, al sentir su piel en sus labios, todo le recordaba a la pelirroja desconocida. No pudo mas, en cuanto estaba a punto de llegar al maximo, se detuvo. El chico se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Que pasa cariño? - mencionó la castaña al ver que su amante se había detenido - ¿Pasa algo malo?  
  
- No pasa nada Yuki, por favor vete...  
  
- No te entiendo Ryo, a ti te pasa algo, lo se...  
  
- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, asi que vete...  
  
La chica se levantó de la cama y se vistió, saliendo muy enojada del lugar. Nunca le había pasado algo asi, solamente cuando volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que era Yuki y no la pelirroja la que estaba en su cama fue cuando paró todo aquello, que se estaba convirtiendo en una obsecion aunque no quisiera admitirlo.  
  
*****  
  
- Mama! Ya llegue! - gritó la pelirroja haciendo su señal de entrada.  
  
- ¿Donde andabas estupida? - gritó una voz masculina - ¡Llegaste tarde!  
  
- "No puede ser... se supone que no deberia de estar aqui este maldito..."  
  
La pelirroja sintió un fuerte tirón de su blusa y un impulso que la lanzó a la pared, dandole un fuerte golpe en la espalda por caer encima de un buró. Eso no había sido obra de su madre, sino de un demonio, que comenzaba a golpearla fuertemente en la espalda.  
  
- ¡Masao dejala! - se escuchó una voz femenina - ¡Rika! ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?  
  
- En vez de preguntarme eso deverías de poner a ese en su lugar - mencionó a la vez que intentaba incorporarse - No entiendo como permites que ese me golpee...  
  
Rika se levantó del suelo a duras penas, para salir corriendo lo mas que podía directamente a su habitación. Había vivido desde los seis años en esa "casa", llena de insectos y animales, lleno de suciedad y porqueria. Cuanto odiaba a aquel sujeto, el que mató a su abuela de un infarto, el que las obligaba a vivir en ese horrible lugar, en los barrios bajos de Nerima, aquel sujeto que se creía su padre. La pelirroja sabía de la muerte de su abuela, ya que ella la había presenciado desde un rincón, mas no había dicho nada a su madre porque no le creería. Odiaba a aquel sujeto que se creía su padre, pero no lo era, ese sujeto no era su padre solo con haberse casado con su madre. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, odiaba el maltrato hacia su madre, odiaba el tener que escuchar los gritos de su madre cuando ese cerdo de Masao se encerraba con ella en la habitación contigua, ya que todo se escuchavba a travez de las delgadas paredes, por consiguiente la pelirroja escuchaba todo desde su habitación, y era lo que le daba mas coraje, principalmente por como ese cerdo trataba a su madre. Rika siempre se encerraba con todo y llave, nunca iba al baño sola por las noches, y por supuesto jamas se quedaba sola con el. Sentía unas ganas enormes de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, de escapar y ya nunca regresar... como lo odiava... cada vez lo odiaba mas cuando el hombre tocaba a su madre...  
  
- "Falta poco mama... pronto no tendras que soportar a ese imbecil... pronto nos iremos de aqui y no regresaremos..."  
  
Tenía que mantener la fuerza en si misma para sobrellevar ese peso, tenía que ser fuerte para que su madre se sintiera protegida. Siempre se encerraba en su cuarto para estar sola, y muchas veces había tenido la idea de salir de ese mundo para siempre, a la vez que tomaba unas tijeras que guardaba en un cajón, poniendolas al lado de su muñeca izquierda, mas siempre desistía de la idea por no dejar sola a su madre. Tenía que ser fuerte.  
  
- Papa... abuela... - se decia a si misma en voz baja - dame fuerza... valor... para poder sacar a mi madre de aqui...  
  
Durmió una hora, con sus debidas interrupciones, para poder estar despierta no necesitaba de baldes de agua fria, ni de despertadores, solo necesitaba que la pareja del cuarto contiguo comenzara a pelear, a gritar, y luego los golpes, los cuales hacían que ella deseara salir de ese mundo para siempre.  
  
**********  
  
Notas de Autora: Tal vez sonara extraño que este fic este en esta seccion (R) pero a partir del siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondran mas fuertes, ya que pienso tratar varios temas (Depresión, Violencia Intrafamiliar, Relaciones, Intentos de Violacion, Intento de Suicidio etc.). Bueno, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahorita, cualquier cosa, pueden dejarla en un Review. Atte. Nayru. 


	2. Mirada del destino

Sorry por la tardanza!!! Ando atareada con finales de fics y no había tenido oportunidad de actualizar este, pero aqui esta el capítulo 2!!!  
  
**********  
  
Como todos los dias, ella se levantó a las cinco de la mañana, nunca había dormido bien, y al paso que iba sentía que no iba a llegar nunca el día en que durmiera tranquila. Se levantó rapidamente y se vistió, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa a las seis de la mañana. Dio las gracias a que aquel sujeto no se había levantado, al parecer se había divertido mucho con su madre. Solo pensar en eso le daba un asco enorme; miró su brazo derecho y vio una especie de mancha morada, ese sujeto le había dejado un fuerte moretón en el brazo izquierdo, asi que mejor se puso una cazadora de color negro para ocultár el golpe, tal vez era verano y pensarían que estaba loca, pero lo ocultaria como pudiera. Ya en la universidad y en su salón de clases volvió a sentarse en la ultima fila. A pesar de que no había dormido como se debe, ella se encontraba tranquila, con energía; a la mejor por la costumbre era que no se sentía como si se hubiera desvelado.  
  
- "Todos los hombres son una porquería... unos imbeciles, idiotas... malditos..."  
  
Apretó su puño derecho con furia y coraje, los malditos hombres tenían toda la culpa de su desgracia, lo unico que recibía de los hombres eran golpes y engaños. Su odio era demasiado grande, tanto que tenía que apurarse a sacar a su madre de ahi.  
  
- "Falta poco... solo un poco mas..."  
  
*****  
  
Por su parte, el castaño Akiyama no había podido dormir nada, mas a pesar que traía unas ojeras enormes y que solo se había pasado el peine por su cabello para parecer peinado. Había pensado toda la noche sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, llegando a la conclusión de que si no lo controlaba eso se convertiría en una obseción. Hirokazu y Kenta se dieron cuenta de como estaba el joven castaño y como siempre comenzaron con sus indiscreciones.  
  
- Estuvo chila la noche verdad? Esa Yuki... - comenzó Kazu a meter su cuchara en el asunto - O fue Himiko?  
  
- Si claro... - respondió el castaño.  
  
- Le pasa algo Alteza? - preguntó Kenta.  
  
- Lo siento chicos... creo que... no me siento bien... es todo...  
  
No podía ser que sus pensamientos lo traicionaran, y no nada mas fue ese día, fue toda la semana y todo el mes. Inclusive Takato y Henry, sus compañeros del equipo de soccer se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. A la pelirroja no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde la ultima vez, cuando ella practicamente lo rechazo de por vida. Ese bloqueo que tenía en su cabeza, sin poder separar sus pensamientos de su cerebro lo mantenía todo estúpido y no podía quitarselo de encima.  
  
Un dia después del entrenamiento, camino a su departamento, se encontró a la pelirroja saliendo de una especie de mansión. dos puertas de madera al frente estilo oriental mostraban una entrada, y una gran barda rodeaba dicha propiedad. El castaño se escondió en donde ella no pudiese verlo, mirando como la pelirroja cerraba la puerta con llave y a su vez la guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego ir caminando hacia el lado opuesto a donde el estaba.  
  
Le daba curiosidad el seguirla, saber mas de ella, pero no lo hizo, tenía que quitarse esa obseción de la cabeza. Esa noche el terminó en el club nocturno, con una rubia escultural en uno de los rincones mas oscuros, imaginando el cuerpo y los labios de la pelirroja. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una obseción y una fantasía, simplemente sentía como sus manos y sus labios hacían que se imaginara a la pelirroja en cualquier mujer con la que estaba.  
  
Terminó todo borracho en el club, tanto qu eno pudo ni siquiera tomar un taxi. Caminaba por las calles desconocidas, por lugares que no conocía, pasando a los lados de bares, hoteles y casas de prostitución, pasando por callejones y edificios, tambaleandose de la borrachera. Su imaginación le jugaba malas bromas, muy malas bromas, incluso parecía que escuchaba la voz de ella gritando dentro de alguna de esas casas de gente pobre. Era un barrio bajo, mas se apresuró a salir de allí, cuando un par de horas después llego a su departamento, se tumbó en su cama mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos. Su imaginación le daba vueltas, creía escucharla, que estaba a su lado; suspiró, aquello le estaba pareciendo una gran obseción, una grande y oscura obseción.  
  
Se durmió enmedio de una confusión, mientras que su subconciente ideaba algo para poder enamorar a la chica. Era su razón de vivir, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por culpa de ella... su obseción... su mayor deseo era ella.  
  
*****  
  
Ella en cambio estaba encerrada en su cuarto, intentando conciliar el sueño a pesar de que aquel cerdo la había golpeado de nuevo para luego irse a hacerle el amor a su madre con insistencia. Dios sabía el porque Rika se encerraba: si no lo hacía podía ser victima de ese cerdo, y aunque ella lo superaba en inteligencia, aun no lo superaba en fuerza, asi que mejor no se arriesgaba. Por mas que intentaba dormir no podía, asi que mejor tomó un cuaderno de los de su escuela y comenzó a escribir y desahogarse de todo lo que tenía dentro.  
  
- "Papá, abuela, ya no soporto estar aqui, siento que un dia mas y voy a estallar..."  
  
Volvió a su rutina de sueño, durmiendo por ratos y despertando por algunos momentos. Ya de madrugada se volvió a levantar, mas esta vez no desayunó nada, saliendo lo mas rapido que pudo de ahi para no recibir golpes esa mañana. A pesar de estar a la mitad del verano ella llevaba gabardina negra y pantalón del mismo color, la blusa que llevaba apenas se notaba por andar con la gabardina puesta. Apenas le faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su facultad cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía y que ese alguien era Ryo, el cual no parecía tener resaca de la noche anterior.  
  
- Esto se ha vuelto muy incomodo para mi - inquirió ella, con mirada de furia enorme.  
  
- Me gustan los retos, eso es todo...  
  
Ella logró escabullirse por el patio de la universidad, con el chico siguiendola. Una vez que lo hubo perdido de vista decidió dejar de huir, total si lo miraba entonces lo enfrentaría y le daría su merecido. Se recargó en un arbol y esperó a que apareciera, cosa que ocurrio unos momentos después.  
  
- ¿Ya te rendiste?  
  
- Si rendirme significa terminar en tus brazos y en tu cama... entonces no...  
  
- Ya veo...  
  
- Por qué cada vez que te veo a los ojos me atrapas mas y mas en tu juego llamado amor? Mi reina... ¿Por que? No me lo explico!!!!  
  
El se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo al lado, de manera que se apoyaba en el arbol. Ella seguía inmune a los encantos de Akiyama, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Se acercó mas a ella y puso sus manos en su cintura, por dentro de la gabardina. Era algo raro, un contacto sublime para el, aunque ella no mostraba ningun signo de emoción, asi que se dispuso a besarla, acercando su rostro al de ella, sintiendo un ligero roce de labios, mas al final no lo hizo.  
  
- Asi no... no puede ser asi...  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no querías besarme?  
  
- Si pero... asi no... no asi...  
  
- Pues bien, acabas de perder tu unica oportunidad - ella se separó de el y comenzó a alejarse - los hombres son tan idiotas, nunca saben lo que quieren...  
  
- Yo si se lo que quiero! - le gritó el - Y te quiero a ti!  
  
Ella paró su caminata y volteó para mirarlo fijamente. Sonrió sarcasticamente y volvió a retomar su rumbo.  
  
- Idiota, no sabes nada...  
  
- Conozco a las chicas como tu, siempre huyendo de algo o de alguien...  
  
- No sabes nada... idiota...  
  
Ella se retiró y el no la volvió a ver en todo el día. Eso ya se había convertido en una gran obseción para el, que podía tener a todas las chicas que quisiera, pero al parecer no podia tenerla a ella. Sus dos mejores amigos notaron su distracción durante los entrenamientos, para luego comenzar su interrogatorio en los vestidores.  
  
- ¿Que te pasa Akiyama? Parece que estas enfermo...  
  
- No es nada Henry... nada...  
  
- Mejor vete a descanzar Ryo, no te ves nada bien - mencionó el castaño de Takato - te cubriremos con el entrenador, anda, ve a descanzar...  
  
- Gracias chicos... les debo una...  
  
- Pero recuerda que seremos los padrinos de boda y de hijo - mencionó Takato, bromista como siempre.  
  
Akiyama sonrió y se escapó de sus entrenamientos. Caminó hasta llegar a la mansión donde vió salir a la pelirroja la ultima ocasión. Esa vez se quedó mirando a la enorme puerta con matiz oriental, que se abrió y miró salir a la pelirroja ya sin gabardina. Ella lo miró parado cruzando la calle, con la mirada con la que siempre lo veía las otras veces, llena de furia. A el le encantaba que lo mirara asi, le ponía mas reto a su conquista. Comenzó cruzando la calle y acercandose a ella.  
  
- No me invitas a pasar?  
  
- No.  
  
- Bien, gracias...  
  
El chico cruzó la puerta y entró a la residencia como vil perro por su casa, haciendo que la pelirroja volviera a entrar y cerrara la puerta que daba a la calle, sin percatarse de que algo los estaba mirando.  
  
- Bonito lugar - mencionó el castaño ojiazul - Aqui trabajas por las noches o que?  
  
Ella no le respondió y entró a la casona, mientras que el ojiazul se quedaba admirando el estanque del jardin, lleno de agua cristalina y plantas de bambu en la orilla. Cuando por fin reaccionó fue a buscar a la pelirroja dentro de la casona. Escuchó unos silbidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones, y como buen curioso que era se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía dicho silbido. Encontró a la pelirroja incada recogiendo unas cosas, al parecer libros, con la mirada perdida y sin poner atención a que el estaba ahi.  
  
- Oye... ¿Este lugar que es?  
  
- No entres! - gritó ella.  
  
- Por?  
  
Avanzó por el cuarto, mas por andar hipnotizado con ella tropezó con una especie de caja que estaba tirada, intentando aferrarse a lo primero que encontró, que practicamente fue ella, terminando ambos en una no muy favorable posición. Por pura casualidad, la mano de Ryo había terminado en la pierna derecha de la pelirroja, mientras que con la otra intentaba levantarse del suelo, mas no podía por quedarse hipnotizado con esos ojos violeta que lo volvían loco.  
  
Su cuerpo practicamente no le respondía a los impulsos creados por su cerebro, ya que practicamente se estaba comiendo a la pelirroja con la mirada, subiendo la mano que el tenía en su rodilla cada vez mas, llegando a la cintura e intentando meterla por debajo de la blusa color negro que ella traía.  
  
- ¿Quieres quitarte de encima?  
  
- No puedo, no respondo...  
  
Sin que pudiera hacer nada el la besó, y por mas que ella intentaba quitarselo de encima no podía ya que el la tenía aprisionada contra el piso, besandola cada vez de manera mas apasionada, por mas resistencia que ella ponía el seguía besandola, buscando entrelasar su lengua con la suya, aferrandose cada vez mas a su piel.  
  
Ella sentía como su piel se erisaba al contacto que el ojiazul tenía para con ella, las caricias que en esos momentos le daba hacía que se confundiera aun mas de lo que ya estaba. El castaño comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que a ella se le entrecortara la respiración, emitiendo ligeros gemidos de placer.  
  
- Te quiero pelirroja... no sabes cuanto...  
  
A esas palabras la pelirroja juntó todas las fuerzas que pudo y lo empujó fuertemente contra la pared, levantandose ella del suelo y mirandolo desafiante nuevamente.  
  
- Creiste que sería tan facil? Pues no imbecil... Ahora largate de mi vista si no quieres que te deje esteril de por vida...  
  
No le quedó mas remedio que dirigirse a la puerta, seguido de una muy furiosa pelirroja que echaba humo de la rabia que tenía. Ya anochecía y se miraba que iba a caer un fuerte aguacero en cualquier momento, haciendo que ella se impacientara para sacar al castaño de la casona. El se quedó a un metro de distancia en lo que la pelirroja cerraba la puerta de la mansion con un candado algo grande, luego volteó y lo miró, de nuevo furiosa.  
  
- Que todavia no te vas?  
  
- No sin mi despedida...  
  
Acto seguido el la agarro de sorpresa y la volvió a besar, haciendo que de nuevo la pelirroja se sintiera nerviosa pero con un muy buen sabor de boca.  
  
- Ahora si - dijo el, separandose y tomando camino - nos vemos cariño mio...  
  
El castaño se alejó rapidamente, perdiendose en la lejanía del atardecer.  
  
- Idiota...  
  
- Idiota tu, por andar haciendo cosas indebidas...  
  
Una fuerte manaza le golpeó el rostro, haciendole sangrar el labio inferior. Era su padrastro, que al parecer había visto toda la escena desde fuera de la mansión.  
  
- Como no llegaste a casa supuse que estabas aqui... que dira tu madre cuando sepa que te has vuelto en una perdida... justo como ella...  
  
La jaló fuertemente del brazo, llevandola casi a rastras hasta la diminuta casa donde vivía con su madre. Llegando, el tipo la lanzó contra una mesa de madera, golpeandola en la espalda y cayendo directo al suelo.  
  
- Mira maldita hija de perra! Si tu madre no te enseña a respetar la casa en donde vives yo si te enseñare!  
  
- Eso si yo me dejo!  
  
Rika se levantó y comenzó el forcejeo, golpeando a la misma vez que su padrastro la golpeaba. Logró tirarla en elsuelo con fuerza y comenzó a patearla fuertemente en el vientre, luego la arrastró y le dio una bofetada en la cara. Rika sintió como su propia sangre salía de la comisura de su boca, haciendo que el sujeto se carcajeara diaolicamente, levantandola y tomandola del cuello para lanzarla de nuevo pero ahora contra la pared, cayendo y golpeandose de nuevo con una mesa en el pecho.  
  
- Masao dejala!  
  
- Tu callate mujer! - mencionó el sujeto, dandole una bofetada a la rubia y comenzando a arrastrar a la adolorida Rika hacia afuera, con la lluvia cayendo - Con esto aprendera a respetarme y a respetar la casa en donde vive!  
  
La lanzo a la calle justo a un charco de lodo, mientras que jalaba a a rubia hacia dentro. La pelirroja lobró levantarse como pudo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, tocandose el labio y luego mirando sus dedos llenos de su propia sangre, que se disolvía entre las gotas de lluvia. Sus ojos mirarone ntonces a la luna, casi oculta entre las nubes rebosantes de lluvia, la cual caía en ella mezclando el color de su sangre con el lodo que ahora tenía su ropa.  
  
Practicamente podía escuchar lo que pasaba en la diminuta casa, gritos de dolor por parte de su madre, de seguro el la estaria golpeando y luego practicamente la forzaría a tener relaciones con el.  
  
- "Estupido... ya veras cuando llegue el día... me vengare..."  
  
En su departamento, Ryo sintió una punzada en su corazón, algo le decía dentro de si que algo malo estaba pasando, asi que rapidamente tomó su paraguas y salió caminando por toda la ciudad, hacia un rumbo que no conocía, pero que su corazón practicamente le indicaba.  
  
- "Algo le paso... lo se..."  
  
Salió del departamento como pudo, y aun cuando se topó con dos de sus chicas, Yuki e Himiko siguió derecho sin hacerles ningun caso aparente. Estaba completamente seguro de que algo había pasado esa noche.  
  
La lluvia arreciaba en la ciudad, era demasiado fuerte, mas ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su casa, en estado casi de shock. Traía varias heridas en sus brazos y piernas, golpes en todo su cuerpo, y si no tenía muchos golpes en su cara fue porque se había cubierto el rostro a tiempo con sus manos. Si tan solo no hubiese llegado tarde, y todo por culpa del castaño Akiyama, si el no la hubiera entretenido por andar queriendo ver la mansión Makino ella hubiese llegado a tiempo; en esos momentos ella estaría adentro, encerrada pero a la vez protegiendo a su madre. No entendía por qué había vesado al castaño, no entendía porque el la había besado, o mejor aun, no entendía por qué ella se había dejado besar. Entonces fue como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, porque ahi estaba el frente a ella, sosteniendo un paraguas de color azul marino y acercandose a ella. Creyó que era una ilusión, mas al sentir el roce de la mano del chico en su rostro le comprobo lo contrario.  
  
- ¿Quién te hizo esto? Mira, te rompió el labio...  
  
Ella se volvió a llevar la mano hacia su labio inferior, para luego observar su propia sangre en sus dedos correrse por las gotas de lluvia.  
  
- Vamos, yo te cuidaré... - el joven la tomó suavemente del brazo.  
  
- Dejame en paz... - mencionó ella a la vez que rechazaba la ayuda - No quiero tu lastima...  
  
- Ya deja de andar con tu estupido orgullo, y vamonos de una vez...  
  
El joven la volvió a sostener en si y ella no pudo oponer ninguna resistencia, estaba muy cansada y adolorida por lo sucedido esa noche en su infierno. La llevo como pudo a su departamento, sin preguntarle absolutamente nada en el camino y dejandola unos momentos en la sala mientras iba por unas toallas y un vaso de agua para la pelirroja.  
  
- No preguntare nada, y no te obligare a decir o a hacer cosas que no quieras... solo quiero que confies en mi.... se que es raro, debido a mi reputación y a la tuya, pero es todo lo que pido...  
  
Ella lo miró entonces con sus ojos sin brillo, apagados y sin vida. El dedujo que la había pasado mal.  
  
- Quisiera darme un baño...  
  
- Claro, te entiendo, estas mojada y...  
  
- Pero...  
  
El la miró y cayó en cuenta de loq ue ella intentaba decirle: su ropa, la cual estaba mojada y ciertas partes llenas de lodo.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso, te presto algo de mi ropa en lo que te encuentro algo...  
  
Ella no respondió, mas asintió con la cabeza; entonces el la condujo hasta el baño después de darle un pequeño conjunto azul marino de franela. Ella se encerró y se dispuso a darse una ducha, aprovechando para darle un vistazo a los daños fisicos que había sufrido en su cuerpo. Un par de moretones en cada brazo, en ss piernas raspones y tambien señas de un par de golpes, su abdomen se encontraba rojo, y aunque no podía verlos sentía un par de golpes en su espalda. Tosió debilmente y se colocó su mano en la boca; cuando la retiró pudo ver claramente parte de su sangre en sus dedos. En cuanto salió de la ducha se secó y se puso lo que le había prestado el castaño; fue cuando se lo estaba poniendo que notó que tenía un golpe en su seno izquierdo, producto de cierta patada de su padrastro. Se miró al espejo y se acomodó lo que le faltaba del atuendo, luego se acomodó el cabello con un peine, hacia abajo de tal manera que caía libremente sobre sus hombros, mirando a la vez la comisura de su labio inferior, que aun no paraba de sangrar. Buscó algo en el botiquín para intentar parar la pequeña hemorragia, pero solamente encontró unos cepillos de dientes, una rasuradora electrica, pasta, crema de afeitar y una navaja suiza, siendo esta ultima la que le llamó la atención, tomandola de un extremo, sacando una especie de navaja de afeitar de dicho instrumento, mirandola fijamente y luego a su muñeca izquierda.  
  
Ryo por su parte estaba en la cocina, aun seguía lloviendo, podía verse dicha lluvia por el gran ventanal de la sala, asi que preparó una pequeña olla de chocolate caliente. Una vez que estubo listo lo sirvió en dos tazas y se puso a esperar en la mesa, mas no empezaria hasta que la pelirroja estuviera presente. Esperó un buen rato, cinco minutos, diez minutos, quince... luego veinte... pero nada...  
  
- "Ya lleva media hora ahi... algo pasa..."  
  
El castaño se levantó de la mesa, rumbo al baño donde segun eso se estaba duchando la pelirroja, como no escuchó ruido de la regadera dio tres toques, y nada. No había respuesta, ni un sonido, ni un suspiro, absolutamente nada. Rapidamente fue a la cocina por un duplicado de llaves que su padre guardaba en un cajón, regresando rapidamente y abriendo la puerta. Ahi se encontró a la pelirroja incada en el piso, con la navaja cerca de su muñeca izquierda.  
  
- Pero que...? Dame eso...  
  
El castaño le quito rapidamente la navaja y la escondió de con la pelirroja; luego la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a su habitación.  
  
- Quedate aqui, te traere un chocolate caliente... No hagas NINGUNA locura, entendido?  
  
Ella se le quedó mirando como salía de la habitación, nunca hubiera pensado estar a solas con el, mucho menos en esas circunstancias.  
  
En eso pensaba cuando llegó el chico y le dió una taza de chcolate, que ella no aceptó. El la dejó en un buró de al lado de la cabecera y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras ella estaba recargada en un par de almohadas.  
  
- Sabes, en otras circunstancias me hubiese aprovechado de esta situación - mencionó el, dandole un sorbo a su propia taza de chocolate - Pero creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo... Bien, me presento, soy Ryo Akiyama...  
  
La pelirroja se acercó a el lentamente, poniendo sus manos en el rostro del chico y acercandolo al de ella, frente a frente; el joven la tomó entonces de las manos e intentó calmarla.  
  
- Venga, tomate el chocolate y descanza... mañana te llevare al medico para que te vea ¿Ok?  
  
- No creas que después de todo esto vas a obtener algo de mi...  
  
- No espero obtener nada, ya si lo obtengo es porque TU me lo das, no porque yo te lo pida... y cambiando de tema... soy Ryo Akiyama, y tu? - Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, como muchas otras veces - Bueno, si no quieres decirlo entonces no importa...  
  
Se levantó y se dispuso a ir por mas chocolate para el, pero fue cuando escuchó la voz de la pelirroja.  
  
- Rika, Rika Makino...  
  
Al escucharla el retrocedió y volvió con ella, le acarició la mejilla haciendo que ella se estremeciera, cerrando los ojos.  
  
- No te preocupes, estaras bien aqui, luego ire a tu casa por algo de tu ropa y te la traere para que pueda llevarte al medico... lo que me pregunto es... ¿Por qué no has empezado a cicatrizar tus heridas?  
  
- No devería decirte nada, puesto que no creo que seas de confianza... pero si mañana piensas llevarme al medico, tienes que saberlo...  
  
- Saber que? El por qué no cicatrisas?  
  
- Akiyama... - la pelirroja se volvió a poner la mano en la boca, tosiendo ligeramente y sacando algo de sangre, la cual se limpió con unos pañuelos que tenía el castaño en el buró - A esto me refiero... tengo Leucemia...  
  
**********  
  
Notas de Autora: Y ya empece a generar algo mas de trama... mas adelante habra *cof* Lemon *cof* y *cof* sangre *cof* y mas *cof* Lemon *cof*. Sobre la Leucemia... es cuando la sangre no genera suficientes leucocitos blancos o plaquetas (alias las defensas del organismo), la verdad busque una enfermedad para hacer sufrir a Rika, pero el Cancer, SIDA, Quedarse mudo y/o ciego, etc ya estaban muy usadas, asi que opte por la Leucemia, y he estado investigando, asi que esperen lo bueno. Ya no digo nada mas porque tengo un final que me llama a grits. Atte. Nayru. 


	3. Quien soy en realidad

Gomen por la tardanza!!! Ando atareada con finales de fics y sumida en una depre terrible, pero aqui esta el siguiente capítulo.  
  
**********  
  
- Akiyama... - la pelirroja se volvió a poner la mano en la boca, tosiendo ligeramente y sacando algo de sangre, la cual se limpió con unos pañuelos que tenía el castaño en el buró - A esto me refiero... tengo Leucemia...  
  
El joven se quedó callado unos instantes; el sabía a lo que la joven se refería con eso de Leucemia, una muerte tarde o temprana para la pelirroja, sintiendose derrumbar todo su mundo al alrededor, mas ahora tenía un motivo mas poderoso para permanecer a su lado.  
  
- ¿Me entendiste? - mencionó ella, bajando la mirada - No creo... una persona como tu no puede sentir nada por una enferma...  
  
- ¿Quien dijo que no podía sentir nada? - mencionó el joven, tomandola de la mano - Si no sintiera nada, tu no estuvieras aqui en mi departamento...  
  
- No sabes cuanto odio sentir esto... el estar completamente humillada... y mas ante ti...  
  
- Todo estara bien, ya lo veras, y mas cuando te recuperes...  
  
Ella no pudo responder nada, y el joven la dejó unos momentos para ir por mas chocolate para el. Cuando regresó pudo verla dormida tranquilamente, envuelta en un par de mantas. La noche el la pasó en el sillón, ya que le había cedido su cama a la chica. Era extraño, tenía a una chica en su cama pero no de la manera de siempre. Se levantó muy de mañana y preparó el desayuno; y a eso de las 10 de la mañana la pelirroja se apareció en la cocina aun con la pijama de franela, dirigiendole una mirada como las que solo ella sabía darle.  
  
- Me encanta cuando me miras de esa forma - mencionó a la vez que le sonría seductoramente.  
  
- Odio que te comportes asi...  
  
- Veo que ya te sientes mejor...  
  
- Una cosa es que me sienta mejor, y otra cosa es que este mejor...  
  
El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, mas a falta de ropa limpia para Rika, el joven le prestó algo de su ropa para que pudieran ir al medico. Ella se colocó un pantalón negro con una camisa de botones de igual colo, de manga larga, que ocultaban los golpes en la mayoría del su cuerpo, mientras que su pelo estaba suelto para ocultar los golpes del cuello. El medico solo pudo quedarse con los ojos abiertos al ver las heridas de la chica.  
  
- ¿Pero que?  
  
- Una pandilla la asaltó - mintió Ryo - Cuando llegó a casa venía asi... lo bueno es que no le paso nada mas... - Rika solamente se le quedó mirando al joven, con sopresa.  
  
- Bien, para comenzar a examinar y recetarle algo, digame... tiene alguna enfermedad o alergia? o es alergica a algun medicamento?  
  
Ella miró al castaño Akiyama y luego se dirigió al medico.  
  
- Leucemia...  
  
- Desde cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía esa enfermedad? Alguien mas lo sabe?  
  
- No recuerdo... creo que tenía unos 13 o 14 años... y solo el joven aqui al lado lo sabe...  
  
El doctor intento hacer que la pelirroja siguiera un tratamiento de quimioterapia, a lo que ella se nego rotundamente y no hubo poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero acepto hacerce unos analisis de sangre para calcular su tiempo de vida. Después de aquello, el joven la llevó de nuevo al departamento, dejandola dormida después de darle las medicinas para regresar al lugar donde la encontró, por algo de sus pertenencias. Dio rapidamente con el lugar, justo frente a el se encontraba la casa en cuya puerta encontró a la pelirroja. Tocó el timbre y pronto escuchó pasos, para luego darle paso a una rubia envuelta en una bata de franela abriendole la puerta.  
  
- Rika eres tu? - la rubia se dio cuenta de su error - perdón, pense que...  
  
- Lo se, no se preocupe, ella está bien...  
  
- Seguro? La viste? Donde esta?  
  
- Tranquila señora, soy un amigo de ella, y ella se encuentra en mi casa... no hay problema, ella se encuentra bien...  
  
- Me alegra saberlo, me asuste mucho de donde pasaría ella la noche...  
  
- Esta bien, solo que terminó empapada, le presté algo mio... pero de ahi en fuera no paso nada...  
  
- Entiendo... ahorita te dare algo para que le lleves... - volteó atras para ver discretamente - quedate afuera, no vaya a ser...  
  
- Si, entiendo...  
  
La rubia entró y salió unos momentos después con una bolsa con ropa y otra con varias cosas personales.  
  
- Dile que es lo mejor que le encontre de ropa, y que la quiero mucho... que me perdone por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderla...  
  
- Ya vera que todo va a mejorar...  
  
- Ojalá joven, ojala... - Ryo comenzó a irse - Oiga, no me dijo su nombre...  
  
- Ah si, perdone, soy Ryo Akiyama...  
  
- Akiyama...  
  
El joven se despidió rapidamente y regresó para con la pelirroja, que seguía profundamente dormida, o al menos eso creía el.  
  
Distancia. Definitivamente ella tenía que poenr distancia, para no ilusionarse e intentar alguna locura cuando su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. La desesperación la tenía en su mente por completo, no quería hacerse ilusiones de algo que no podría ser por causa del tiempo, del cual sospechaba que le quedaba muy poco.  
  
Todo por culpa de su sangre, su sangre maldita que llevaba en las venas y que hacía que ella odiara al mundo con todo lo que estuviera dentro. ¿De que le servía tener vida cuando se la arrebataban tan facilmente? Tal vez por eso no se había forado una meta en su vida, resignandose a conservar su beca solo por conservar feliz a su madre, en vez de forjarse un sueño para el futuro.  
  
Sintió un mareo de repente y puso sus manos en la boca, tosiendo y expulsando algo de sangre. Sus manos volvierona quedarse manchadas por su propia sangre.  
  
Maldita.  
  
Sangre maldita que la mataba poco a poco, lentamente, ella no lo setía, pero podía presentir a la muerte rondando alrededor de ella, alterandola en todos sus sentidos y sin poder hacer nada.  
  
El joven se percató de lo que le sucedía y rapidamente buscó una toalla para poder ayudarla, ademas de llevarle un poco de agua fresca. Tal vez no sabía mucho de ella, y tal vez aun no se ganaba su confianza, pero el estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de cuidarla.  
  
- Tranquila... todo estara bien...  
  
Fue increible la confianza que deposito en el en esa semana, y en la que siguió tambien, dos semanas en que ambos chicos se trataron mutuamente debido a las situaciones por las que estaban pasando ultimamente (mas bien Ryo no la dejaría ir hasta que se aliviara completamente de los golpes) a pesar de las diferencias que existian en ambos. Aun asi ella aun no le tenía la confianza suficiente, a pesar de que esas dos semanas había estado viviendo con el en su casa, dos semanas en las ella se recuperó de algunas heridas y golpes, dos semanas en las que no había visto a Ryo con ninguna mujer a pesar de que estas le caían del cielo practicamente, dos semanas en las que ellos iban juntos de un lado para otro, aunque si los vieran en la calle pensarían que son dos desconocidos mas caminando por las calles de Japon. En una de esas caminatas ambos terminaron en la mansión Makino, aquella casona donde fue el encuentro de su primer beso, ya que ella intentaba arreglar lo que podía de la casa para segun ella algun dia vivir ella y su madre fuera del alcance de su padrastro.  
  
- Oye, nunca me dijiste de donde es todo esto...  
  
- Aquí es donde vivía de pequeña, antes de que muriera mi abuela...  
  
- Ya casi no se te notan las heridas...  
  
- Lo se, el tratamiento esta funcionando bien... tarde o temprano te pagare por haber comprado las medicinas, de eso puedes estar seguro...  
  
- No hay de que, solo quiero que me tengas confianza...  
  
- Si a confianzas vamos... - la pelirroja puso una mirada maliciosa - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas sin sexo?  
  
- No lo he hecho desde el dia después de que te conoci - mencionó Ryo, levantando la mano - palabra de honor... Torturante no crees?  
  
- Para nada, yo tengo 18 años sin eso y no digo nada...  
  
El joven se quedó en silencio, mirandola y meditando lo que la pelirroja le insinuó en esa frase: Su virginidad.  
  
- Entonces tu todavía eres... - insinuó el castaño.  
  
- ¿Virgen? - respondió la pelirroja - Para nada... bueno, tal vez sicologicamente si, pero fisicamente no lo soy... y ultimadamente por qué te estoy diciendo esto? No es de tu incumbencia...  
  
- Claro que me incumbe... porque te quiero...  
  
El joven se acercó a ella lentamente, poniendo una de sus manos sobre una de las de la pelirroja. Ella se ruborizó pero de manera que el no se diera cuenta. Ella se pasó un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja, sin mirarlo siquiera, mientras el tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, acercandolo hacia si y besando suavemente sus labios. Ella sintió como ese beso era diferente a los otros dos... el primero había sido un beso casi forzado, el segundo había sido robado, y ahora el tercero... lo sentía tan diferente a los otros dos, como si en ese beso estuviera toda su vida misma, lleno de pasión, de ternura... pero a la vez de amor... ¿Pero que demonios estaba ella sintiendo? ¿Amor? No! Ella no podía sentir amor!  
  
Sus labios estaban entrelazados al igual que sus manos. El castaño posó su mano en la cintura de la pelirroja, ella al sentir el roce con su piel sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella mientras que el joven castaño besaba su cuello apasionadamente.  
  
¿Pero que demonios estaba ella haciendo? ¿Dejandose besar por un sujeto cualquiera? Aunque el no era un sujeto cualquiera... Era Ryo Akiyama!!! Estaba siendo besada!!! Y por Ryo Akiyama que era peor!!  
  
Pero no se conformaba con que su cerebro pensara eso, lo correcto seria que su cuerpo respondiera a las ordenes que le daba su cerebro sobre alejarse de el. Pero no le respondía, practicamente sus manos desobedecieron y se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de Akiyama, mientras que sus labios seguían fundidos en ese beso que parecía eterno. De repente el joven bajó y comenzó a besarla lentamente en el cuello, haciendo que ella soltara ligeros gemidos que solo el podía percibir, queria amarla, tenerla, hacerle el amor ahi mismo y estar con ella todo lo que pudiera, sin importarle nada y nadie.  
  
Fue ella la que volvió a atraerlo contra si para besarlo en los labios, inexpertamente pero que el guiaba dulcemente, inclinandoce hacia ella y apoyandose en el suelo para seguir besandola, teniendola completamente a su merced por la posición en la que se encontraban. Sus manos comenzaron a moverce, subiendo por su pierna y comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón de la joven, ya que con la otra se apoyaba para no caer. De repente ella interrumpió el beso, mirandolo fijamente a los profundos ojos azules que la miraban a los suyos violetas.  
  
- Olvidalo Akiyama... no voy a caer asi de facil - mencionó Rika, al momento que se separaba de el.  
  
- Rika...  
  
- Aunque no lo creas te conozco, y se cuando alguien intenta jugar con una mujer...  
  
Ella se abrochó el pantalón, dandole a entender que no quería tener nada que ver con el. El silencio reino por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, hasta que ella tosió y puso sus manos en su boca, para poder contener la sangre que salía de ella.  
  
El se sintió furioso, no podía hacer nada, solo quedaba esperar los resultados de los analisis para saber cuanto tiempo le quedaba a su pelirroja. Porque era SU pelirroja, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, era su pelirroja, solamente suya.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? - dijo el, esperando alguna reaccion de ella.  
  
- Olvidalo Akiyama... simplemente olvidalo...  
  
Sentía la pena y angustia al no ser correspondido de la misma manera, al sentirse completamente inutil.  
  
Después de lo sucedido se regresaron al departamento, donde ella se quedó profundamente dormida en el sillón, cansada. Aun no podía regresar por su madre, tenía que tener todo listo, y por supuesto que el no la dejaria sola. La dejo durmiendo en el sillón, mientras que el fue a su cuarto por algo de ropa para darse una ducha. Apenas atraveso la puerta cuando unas manos femeninas lo tomaron por sorpresa, plantandole un sorprendente y apasionado beso en los labios mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa bruscamente. Ryo solo miraba a una rubia despampanante que lo besaba como si fuera la ultima vez que lo vería.  
  
- Kanoe... - dijo el, quitandosela de encima - ¿Como demonios fue que entraste?  
  
- ¿Que no recuerdas que el portero del edificio ya me conoce?  
  
- Como sea que hayas entrado, sera mejor que te vayas...  
  
Ryo le tapó la boca a la rubia, mientras que la sacaba discretamente del departamento para que Rika no se levantara por el estruendo, a la vez que evitaba que la rubia mirara a la pelirroja dormida en el sillon, ya que la rubia iba pataleando y dandole golpes y patadas a Ryo. Una vez que la llevo afuera, le cerro la puerta en las narices, dandole a entender que ya no tenia nada que ver con ella. Suspiró, tenía que acabar con eso antes de que su pelirroja lo odiara mas de lo que ya lo odiaba.  
  
Un momento... si ella lo odiaba... ¿Entonces por qué le correspondió cuando la beso?  
  
- Me quieres o solo estas jugando conmigo?  
  
Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, ahi estaba la pelirroja, sentada en el sillón, mirandolo a los ojos fijamente. Al parecer no la había dejado dormida y ella había presenciado todo lo que el chico tuvo que hacer para sacar a la rubia del departamento.  
  
- Si no te quisiera, no estaría pasando todo esto junto a ti... te hubiese dejado sola...  
  
- No me has respondido... ¿Me quieres o no?  
  
- No te quiero... te amo...  
  
Su sangre... de no ser por su maldita sangre, ella no se sentiría impotente, sin poder hacer nada. Y definitivamente no le gustaba sentirse la enferma, pero no podía evitar lo que le sucedia; su cuerpo se empezo a mover sin obedecer las ordenes de su cerebro, tomando al joven y aventandolo en el sillón, colocandose encima de el, acercandose directo a esos labios que la llamaban solamente a ella. El la tomó mas contra si, el no se iba a quedar atras, si ella había tomado la iniciativa, entonces el la besaría.  
  
Y lo hizo, tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y lo acercó mas a el, primero con un roce de labios y luego profundizandolo mas. Su aroma le encantaba, lo envolvía magicamente y hacía que perdiera el control de si mismo, pasando sus manos de manera lenta por la espalda de ella, sintiendo sus rojos cabellos caer en parte de su rostro y cuelloal cual comenzó a besar lentamente.  
  
De repente, la actividad ceso, justo cuando el había encontrado la manera de desabrocharle la blusa que llevaba, ella cayo justo encima de el, con su cabeza recargada en su pecho, sintiendo el suave aroma lavanda de sus cabellos.  
  
Ella simplemente se había quedado dormida, diciendo cosas incomprendibles entre sus sueños.  
  
- "No importa, creo que valdra la pena esperar..."  
  
**********  
  
I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now  
Where had my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
  
Evanescence - Field of Innocence  
  
*** Perdoneme por este capitulo, que la verdad fue muy dificil escribirlo, quería hacerlo mas largo, pero tengo una semana en una etapa de depresión de la cual no creo salir hasta dentro de un mes, asi que por favor, espero que me comprendan si no actualizo pronto.  
  
Nayru. 


	4. Sueños y Acciones

No tengo perdon de dios para haberme atrazado con este fic, que por cierto esta por terminar en un par de capis mas... pero no los aburro y mejor los dejo leer n.n

-----

_Definitivamente dejaría eso ese mismo día, no podía quedarse un segundo mas ahi. No podia hacerlo! Y su madre? No había pensado en ella... su madre... ahora tenía todo listo para sacarla de ahi y llevarsela. Pensaba en eso mientras arreglaba su ropa para irse en esos momentos del departamento del castaño Akiyama, si se quedaba un poco mas no iba a responder en los actos que hiciera. Pero no pudo evitar enfrentarlo, en cuanto intentó poner un pie afuera , ahi estaba el, tomandola de ambos brazos y llevandola directo a la recamara._

_- Que era lo que pensabas hacer..._

_- Creeme Akiyama, si me quedo un momento mas, no sere responsable de mis actos..._

_- ¿A que le temes Rika? Solo dimelo..._

_El joven se acercó y la tomó del rostro, dandole un pequeño beso en los labios, que se extendió hasta que sus pulmones necesitaran aire._

_- Parece que te temo a ti..._

_Una sensación demasiado calida recorría su piel, era de esperarse, ya que sentía los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos. En esos momentos el ya se había logrado desacer del pantalón de ella, acariciando sus suaves muslos con sus manos, recorriendo todo su cuerpo a la vez que sus labios exploraban su cuello. Ella había logrado quitarle la camisa, explorando con sus manos el bien formado torso que tenía el castaño, mientras el cada vez iba bajando mas y mas, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca._

_Las palabras del medico resonaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja, mas aun asi ella estaba dispuesta, muy dispuesta a todo._

_"Si sigue el tratamiento, unos dos años, con quimioterapia unos 5 años... si no sigue el tratamiento... cuando mucho año y medio..."_

_No pensaba someterse a eso, mientras mas pronto muriera mejor, aunque dejara solo a su Ryo. Un momento, ¿desde cuando era su Ryo? No podia ser! Para ella solo había sido el mujeriego Akiyama, aquel que jugaba con los sentimientos de las mujeres! Y ahi estaba ella, sucumbiendo a sus caricias, a sus besos, pero definitivamente era mejor eso que sufrir en su cuarto encerrada, esperando el momento en que "ese" entrara e intentara hacerla suya._

_Ademas, Ryo había sido tan lindo con ella a pesar de todo, y por lo que podía darse cuenta, miraba que realmente la quería, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones de un amor que no podía ser, aunque pudiera... No! No podía hacerlo!_

_Su mente se estaba debatiendo con su corazón, en una pelea en la que uno de los dos tendría que perder, y que al parecer estaba ganando el corazón._

_Con sus manos le recorrió el torso, hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón, el cual ella le quitó facilmente. El la volvió a tomar de las manos mientras la besaba dulcemente en el cuello, sus manos le exploraban cada centímetro de su piel._

_Su piel comenzaba a sudar, sus pensamientos a volar por su mente... su mente... solo era su mente..._

-----

Despertó al sentir una respiración cerca de ella, cual fue su sorpresa al verse abrazada por el chico Akiyama, justo en el sofá de la sala. Pensó que había sido un momento de debilidad, pero realmente se sentía algo segura. Se movió un poco, de manera que quedaba un poco mas comoda, pero aun con los brazos de Ryo rodeandola.

- ¿Ya te despertaste? - mencionó de repente el moreno, dandole una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa.

- No me mires asi...

- ¿Asi como? ¿Como en tu sueño?

- C... co... como sabes?

- No dejabas de mencionar mi nombre en tu sueño...

Sus mejillas se pusieron casi tan rojas como su cabello, aun podía mirar al chico a los ojos con su mirada de furia.

- Tu eres la que no debería de mirarme asi... - mencionó el, sin dejar su sonrisa - porque hace que... me vuelva loco...

- Sabes que? Ya estoy harta!!! - Ella se levantó, dandole la espalda - Me voy de aqui!!!

- A donde crees que iras?

- A donde mas? A mi casa!!! - respondió ella, dirigiendose a la puerta.

- Asi comenzaba tu sueño no??

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones...

- No puedes negarme a que intente ayudarte en lo que pueda...

- Quieres ayudarme? Entonces dejame en paz!

No pudo irse a ningun lado, ya que sintió como los fuertes brazos del castaño la rodeaban y la apresaban cada vez mas. En esos momentos pensó lo que menos se imaginaría en su vida, pero lo tomó como un reto de su conciencia.

- Dejame ayudarte... - susurró Ryo en un acto inconciente - dejame intentarlo aunque sea un poco...

- Entonces hasme un favor...

- Lo que quieras...

La pelirroja estaba quitando parte de su mascara imaginaria con el, con quien nunca imaginó. Su madre le vino a la mente, e intentó no sentírse lastimada.

- Prometeme que si me voy cuidaras de mi madre...

- Te lo prometo - respondió él sin dudarlo - yo nunca conocí a mi madre, asi que te aseguro que si ella quiere la tratare como tal..

- Otra cosa... Se que si hago lo que voy a hacer acortaré mi existencia, pero realmente quiero hacerlo, no quiero dejar a mi mamá sola...

- Hacer que cosa?

Ella lo llevó lentamente hacia el dormitorio, tirandolo en la cama, sorprendiendolo al besarlo apasionadamente. Era algo sorpresivo pero el no dudo en responder esos besos que lo llamaban con ansia. Aunque para ella siempre sería el mujeriego Akiyama, esa noche el sería un simple chico por el cual estaba empezando a sentir algo en lo mas profundo, aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones de algo que no podía ser, pero ya había tomado la iniciativa y no había vuelta atras. Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

- Estas segura?

Le quitó rapidamente la camisa, admirando el perfecto torso bronceado, recorriendolo con sus manos hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón. El la tomó de las manos y la volvió a besar, descubriendo su cuello y tomandolo insaciablemente mientras sus manos se deshacian de la blusa. Quien sabe como, pero Rika le quitó el pantalón al moreno, dominandolo completamente pero a la vez peleandose por ver quien dominaba a quien. El moreno recorría la espalda de la pelirroja con sus manos mientras que sus manos le quitaban el molesto pantalón, dandole ligeros esos en el vientre que la hicieron dar ligeros gemidos que el alcanzó a percibir. Subió de nuevo para sumergirse en los ojos violeta que lo volvían loco, pero ella lo atrajo de nuevo y siguió besandolo, con sus manos jugando con su cabello y atravezando su espalda.

- Sigue Akiyama...

- Segura?

La pelirroja volvió a besarlo mientras el se deshacía de las unicas prendas que faltaban, admirandola completamente y recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus manos, pasando de los labios al cuello y luego a sus pechos, donde estuvo unos momentos y luego se perdió en su vientre, escuchandola gemir debilmente. Ella jugaba con el cabello del castaño, pero de repente lo atrajo hacia ella, dominandolo completamente. Ella pasó de su boca al cuello, y cada vez mas abajo, hasta que llegó a algo que realmente le sorprendió de ver, aunque no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo mirando, ya que Ryo se inclinó hacia ella, volviendo a besarla y a dominarla.

- Hazlo ya Akiyama...

- Segura quieres hacerlo? Digo, porque...

- Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta...

Rika sintió algo de dolor cuando el moreno la penetró, ya que a pesar de que fisicamente ya no era virgen ella pudo sentir como era desgarrada completamente. El moreno lo notó e intentó tranquilizarla, dandole suaves besos en los labios.

- ¿Quieres que pare?

- No, tu sigue... ya casi se va...

Comenzaron a moverse, ella dejó de sentir dolor y comenzaba a gemir de placer mientras Ryo embestía cada vez mas rapido, en un arrebato enorme de lo que parecía ser... lujuria. Después de algun rato (¿Cuanto tiempo? Quien sabe...) terminaron uno sobre el otro, tomados de las manos y besandose suavemente mientras sus cuerpos, ahora algo sudorosos seguían juntos.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero pelirroja?

Ella alargó su mano y tomó su camisa, levantandose mientras Ryo se estiraba.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó el, preocupado.

- No puedo creer como pudo caberme "eso" - dijo ella mientras se acomodaba la camisa, que por cierto era de el.

- Yo no puedo saber como me vuelves loco...

- Ire a darme un baño... te espero alla...

- Tu no paras - interrumpió.

- No me dejaste terminar, te espero alla, en la cocina y con algo de comer preparado...

-----

¿Querian algo de Lemon? Aunque no se si fue Lemon o Lime, a mi mas bien me pareckió algo de Light Lemon o algo parecido... Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! De verdad me alegro que alguien este leyendo esto xD

Como sea, espero terminar este fic pronto.

Nayru.


	5. Final

Gomen por la demora, mi maquina tronó y se llevó varios capítulos de fics y finales, entre ellos el de este, que es el que presento a continuación. Si quedo muy corto lo siento mucho, pero me gustaba mas la versión original, pero como no pude rescatar nada de mi anterior disco duro no pude recordar muchas cosas que le había puesto al original. En fin, no molesto, y pues estan los reviews para tirarme tomatazos xD

Los recuerdos invadian su cabeza, le daban las fuerzas que tenia que tener para poder seguir adelante. No era que no quisiera vivir, ya que ahora mas que nunca tenia motivos, pero en ocasiones queria olvidar, morir y no regresar ni siquiera como alma en pena.

El amor de su vida se habia ido un par de meses atras. Si, porque a pesar de todo, ella habia sido el amor de su vida, y aunque hubiera sido poco el tiempo que compartieron, lo habia hecho inmensamente feliz. Y creia que ella tambien lo habia sido aunque nunca le hubiera expresado sentimiento alguno.

Se habian entregado mutuamente, varias veces desde que comenzo su relacion, expresandose todo lo que sentian en momentos que al principio habian sido solamente de lujuria y transformandose en momentos totalmente diferentes, llenos de expresiones y sentimientos que ella aprendio a reconocer.

Nunca supo cuanto pudo afectarlo realmente su muerte, pero lo unico que pudo hacer fue seguir adelante, ya no por el, sino por las personas que lo necesitaban: primero, estaba la madre de la pelirroja, a la cual alejo del sujeto que le hacia dano, y a la que protegia por una promesa que le hizo a la pelirroja; y luego estaba la persona que generalmente lo sacaba de sus pensamientos...

_Te espero alla, en la cocina con algo de comer..._

Una frase con que recordarla, había muchas, pero ninguna como esa, que aunque sencilla siempre pudo resumir cosas que ella jamás diría.

Ella nunca pensó enamorarse de él de esa forma, aunque nunca pudo expresárselo abiertamente lo había hecho con frases tan sencillas que él aprendió a comprender. Eran polos muy opuestos que nunca se pensó que se unieran de esa manera. Ella siempre tan orgullosa, enérgica, altiva y muy fuerte a pesar de su enfermedad, y era eso lo que extrañaba.

Extrañaba sus reproches, sus expreciones, todo aquello que lo volvía loco, su aroma, su mirada inexpresiva, la forma en que lo tocaba, todo aquello le hacía falta.

La madre de ella era un gran apoyo y él la había ayudado a dejar a aquel sujeto que tanto odiaba su hija, y el joven aprendió a quererla como si fuera la suya. Muchos no hubieran creído de su situación de haberla escuchado, solo se podía creer al ver como era realmente. A sus 22 años ya cargaba con una gran responsabilidad, y maduró mucho desde que la conoció, gravandose en su existencia los ultimos diez meses vivido con ella, los que nunca podría olvidar. A veces la extrañaba, pero no podía darse por vencido, y menos con el recuerdo que ella le dejo.

Un llanto...

-- Fin --


End file.
